Whistling
by rileyluvr13
Summary: She was whistling. For what, she did not know. Yuna's thoughts on whistling for Tidus at the Luca dock during the end of the game. .:One-shot - Yuna/Tidus:.


**A/N:** This has been floating around in my head for a couple weeks, ever since I beat the game and saw the ending. My heart practically tore in two, watching Yuna whistle for Tidus. I really, really wanted to do a piece for that moment, and here it is.

Also, there is one FFX-2 reference in here. If you can guess it in a review, you are officially the coolest person ever :)

Okay, so, enjoy! :P

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy X or any of its characters.

* * *

_**.:. Whistling .:.**_

She was whistling. For what, she did not know.

Because they all told her he wasn't coming back. They all said that he was just a dream after all this shared time, only a fragment of the fayth's imagination. They all claimed that she should just move on, get over it, live without him in her life again.

But he was a solid part of her, even if he wasn't real to begin with.

She sat down, taking a moment's break on the end of the dock, letting her boots skim the water ever so slightly. In only a few minutes' time, she was supposed to be giving a speech to Spira, about a world without Sin, a new hope, an everlasting Calm. But how could she, when the only thing she could think of was her dream guardian who wouldn't come back?

Not even when she whistled so desperately like now?

How ironic it was.

She was the one who was supposed to die after they summoned the Final Aeon. She was the one who would defeat Sin for a little bit of false hope, and then perish in the process. She was the one who had chosen the path when she was just a little girl, knowing what she was getting into.

She was supposed to be the one remembered in death.

But he was the one who tried to stop her with all his might. He was the one that promised there would be a way to save her, to kill the Final Aeon before it got to her. He was the one who said they would be together forever, 'till the very end of time, and believed in a happily ever after.

How ironic that he was the one to die.

And she seemed to be the only one who remembered him.

One swollen tear slid desperately down her cheek, but it was only a small reflection of how she really felt inside. The lone drop of saltwater fell into the wide ocean, barely forming a small ripple on the surface.

He was that tear. And she was the ocean, pained from it, however small it was.

What good was it to just sit there and hope for him to come to her? Just one more go, one more time. Maybe if she whistled, this time she would get a single whistle in response, letting her know he was found.

She lifted herself onto the creaky, salty wood of the dock, a little unsteady from the massive emotion swirling around in her brain. Nothing made sense anymore, and everything that she had counted on was slipping out of her fingers – the Final Summoning, Sir Auron, and now him…

But, really, how could the fayth have been dreaming for that long? How could Zanarkand, a city full of life and lights and glory, the way he described it, be filled with people who were just dreams?

To stop the endless questions, she reminded herself that it was a real city. After Bevelle destroyed it in the huge machina war, the fayth started dreaming to restore the hopeless city. One simple dream that caused so, so much pain for her.

She steadied herself and whistled again, just like he taught her, letting the sound carry out through the air in waves, gaining as much distance as possible before finally falling deaf to any ears that could possibly hear it.

Because, really, what did she expect? Him to swim up out of the ocean and pull her into his arms? Ride up on a boat from the sea and greet her with a smile? Appear behind her? So they could have another life together?

The fayth woke up. It was obvious that he was gone.

And that pained her more than anything. Even more than when her father had died, and she cried for hours in a faithful Ronso's arms, letting the waterworks pour out of her small body.

She needed to see for herself.

"Yuna, it's time." She heard the call of the Black Mage, and let out one last whistle into the air, staring emptily out into the sea.

Birds were chirping in the background. The ocean crashed against the wooden frame of the dock repeatedly. A soft wind was blowing steadily. And it was probably the only thing that made her follow into the Luca stadium, not listening for the whistle back.

If she could, would she go back in time and wish to never meet him? Save her from this pain?

No. Never.

The worst part was he hid it. Until the very end, the fight with Yu Yevon. Just threw it out there – "I'm saying goodbye!" – and pierced her fragile heart right then and there. He knew. He knew the whole time, and he didn't tell her.

Why wouldn't he tell her? Why couldn't they have spent his last moments together, the ones that prolonged the end?

At least there would have been closure.

One that whistling would never have.

* * *

**A/N:** Please leave a review to let me know what you though :D


End file.
